Blue Devil's Asension
by ZombieZPandaZ
Summary: What happens after Vergil jumps into the abyss after fighting Dante?. He will search relentlessly for Dante, wanting redemption. Rated M for safety, Warnings-The usual blood/gore, romance, Violence and language. Will follow the storyline of end game DMC3 & DMC4. Multiple parings. don't own anything 'cept my thoughts, pic by nemohmamono on DeviantArt. VergilXOC. HIATUS
1. How long

**I had a thought, what happened afterward DMC3:Dante's awakening.**

**well, This is a story of Vergil, and his upcoming after killing The last boss with Dante, and then fighting Dante, I know little about DMC, but i know enough, I'll be reading up and playing the HD collection and things of the sort.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Devil May Cry, owner is Capcom, although in my Imagination I do own DMC, and i know that will never happen, but i don't own Devil May Cry.**

**And on to the story!.**

"A blade is not a tool, but a partner you must trust in combat"-People Talking.

_'The soul and blade are connected when thy trust each_ other'-People Thinking.

**"A fighter who doesn't trust in their weapon doesn't deserve to wield their gift"**-Demon/Demon Arms Talking.

_**'If you do not work with me, and trust me. Both of us will**_** die.'**-Demon/Demon Arms Thinking

**-break**-

Vergil sliced Dante's hand through the glove with Yamato, rejecting his help as he jumped into the abyss.

He didn't hear anything, or see anything, all he felt was falling, forever. But he saw a light, a bright and strong light, which he looked more closely at, he touched the orb of light, but his hand phased through it.

This orb gave light to the abyss, and it seemed that multiple demons were falling, seemingly forever, but they started to group around him, looking as they were ready to attack.

He 'triggered' and sliced in a full orbit with Yamato. Killing them off, he started to hover, no longer feeling as if he was falling, The orb flew up to him, and he touched it, this time he could actually touch it. It was something about his Devil Trigger that allowed him to do these things.

He spread his wings, and flew, until the orb of light in his hands started to glow, and he felt something warp.

**-break-**

Vergil found himself on a Gigantic platform, The darkness under him made him seem like it was a fighting stage. He was no longer triggered, The small orb was there to Illuminate the grounds.

The orb changed, and nine more came to Illuminate the stage. A purple figure came to view, a feminine body defined by the curves, he looked at her.

"You you the one that saved me"Vergil asked, the body started to form a more defined, physical form.

"**Yes,** **I saved you because I felt your power, all the others who have been in the abyss have searched for me, Demon hunters of all kinds. Yet you stick out in the crowd."**She said, as Vergil looked at her. She had a well defined body, covered in a dress, which gave off a purple mist. He hair was jet black, which made her pale face stick out. The black lipstick and eyeshadow gave her a Gothic look.

"What is your name, let me go back, back to the human world. I need to find Dante."he said as he looked at her.

**"How long will it take you to subdue me?, to get my Devil arm?. We will see if this Sparda blood in you makes you strong."**she said as she dragged her hand across his face, delicately. He put his hand on Yamato, and slashed as his sword passed through her, barely slicing though the mist, while she deluded and spread through the air.

He looked around, and closed his eyes, he focused to sense where she was, yet he didn't find her. He opened his eyes and multiple forms of her showed up, And slim, small dagger-like blades formed around these clones.

He daggers didn't seem to be going to attack, but defend. Vergil swung in a big crescent, and slicing through five clones, He slide away as the blades stayed and shot toward him. He draw Yamato, and millions of slashes ripped through all the clones, he dodged the blades, three of them scratched his arm, and he felt it go dead.

"Deception will get you nowhere!"Vergil taunted , yet he heard a laugh echo through the room. Her real from showed up, and she had two big holsters, almost looking like blade scabbards, on her waist. she smiled.

**"Now lets see how far we get when I use my true power."**She taunted, and two swords appeared, she drew them both, the blades glowed pure white, only at the curved blade. The hilt and guard was just Mist, covering her hands, and forearms.

Vergil slashed forward, A set of blades appeared to stop the blow. A vertical slice and an angled horizontal slice, but the blades barely moved. He delivered a strong Horizontal slice that cut through the blades that shielded her. She smiled, and then started to deliver blows, Two vertical slices, one from each, then a horizontal slice, from both weapons, the blades started to form an X, almost about to split him in half. He warped into the air, then brought Yamato down on her, she brought the blade up very fast, and blocked the blade, then sent a jab at Vergil, He warped down and then got a slice in with Yamato.

She laughed Maniacally, swiping both the blades in the air as something came off them. He didn't get his, so what came off. Vergil looked more closely, and he made a connection.

The blades, the ones that shielded her and the ones that she was using now, were poison-based. His arm throbbed painfully, the poison seemed to be weaker on the shielding blades. He moved it around, and then gripped Yamato.

He kept on the Barrage of attacks, Slicing and Parrying, Blocking and Dodging. He jabbed at her, poking the tip of Yamato into the belly. He felt a reaction, he was stunned when he was loosing feeling in his other arm, Yamato dropped down.

**"Whenever someone tries to hit me, their blade is covered with my poison, and slowly, It will make the nerves sleep. If I slice you, then it is stronger."**She said as Vergil smirked, and picked Yamato up lazily with his, sleeping hand, and then tried to slash at her, she knocked Yamato out of his hand and it fell into the Abyssal void below him. He fell to one knee, ready to accept defeat.

**"Already given up, I knew this was too good to be true. Son of Sparda my ass."**She taunted again, Vergil smirked.

He triggered, And disarmed one of her swords, taking it for his own weapon. Tightly gripping the hilt, and then he summoned swords that spiraled around him, He slashed with blinding speed at her, she tried putting up barriers, yet they were broken down easily, he charged in, the spiraling swords making her stunned.

He sliced horizontally, then vertically, also launching them both up int he air, he sliced vertically twice, and sent her flying a bit, then warped to her, slicing her down with him. His trigger vanished, along with the spiral swords. she stood up again, and leaned on him.

**"I see that you are one to be able to defeat anything, given enough determination. Accept my blades"**She said as he absorbed her power, and then felt the same warping sensation.

**-break-**

He hit hard ground, it felt like sand, or freshly-tilled dirt. He got up, with reluctance, and then looked around, He was somewhere, At a beach. He looked around, seeing no buildings for a while, then got up and decided to climb the nearby hills.

When he got up there, he saw a very large city. But something was off in this place. It practically _radiated_ Demonic power, as if there was something there.

He heard a group of teenagers laughing to his left, and turned to the noise. when the teens saw him they stopped, and looked at him comically.

"what are you doing here?, out in the beach with a giant coat and dressed for chilly weather?. Its summer after all!."One said, then Vergil narrowed his eyes.

'_Summer?, how long was he in that abyss for, it seemed like a couple of minutes, but could if possibly be?.'_he though.

"What month is it?"He asked, his voice cracking.

One of them took out a phone from their bag.

"Its July, the 20th"The girl said as she put the phone back into her bag. Vergil looked away, and then started to walk away.

"Wait!"One said, making him stop."Why do you carry around the swords?, Are you one of the Demon hunters?."The young man asked, Vergil glanced down at the blades on his waist, but he couldn't find Yamato.

"No, but I have a.._Friend_ who sometimes needs help"He lied, but they believed him.

Where was he exactly, and could they have possibly known his brother?, he felt something strange, and looked around. The small orb of light was gone, but he still felt its presence, He thought it could be the devil arm.

Long arms, almost like holders for something , where on his back, they faced down toward the ground, but were in Vergil's mid-area, they were almost like in the position for firearms in an old-timely western movie.

when he touched one of the scabbards, a long grip formed. His finger grazed it, and mist formed around his forearm and hand. He drew the sword, and twirled it around.

_'what is your name?'_He asked, and he mentally felt her smile somehow.

**_'my name was lost a long time ago, call me 'Veleno Tocco'. Or poison touch, in _****_Italian_**' she said to him, and he nodded.

He dismissed the weapon and started to walk toward the city, he didn't get far until a cop stopped him.

"What brings you to the Residential area?"the man said as he looked over Vergil.

"I have no time for this"Vergil said as the cop stopped him again.

"Yes you do, we require all know mercenaries to be registered so we can keep track of them, and you carry devil arms around like you have no problem with the stares. Listen, We've already got a white haired- hot headed Merc' in this vicinity."The cop said as Vergil tightened his grip on Yamato.

"Tell me, where do i find this man"Vergil said, but it was insisted on for him to register. He followed the man, and then he asked him questions. after the registration he was let go into the town, along with Directions to find the white haired man, Vergil needed it to be Dante, it had to be.

After a very _long _walk_, _Vergil walked to a shop, the Neon lights illuminated the streets.

On the door stood the infamous name.

_Devil May Cry_

**-break-**

**Alright!, well this is the first chapter of this story, don't have a name yet, suggest one if you would like.**

**Sorry if i didn't get some of these correct, I had to get a way to tie down how Vergil found Dante, Apologies, I'll change some things around if you'd like, Give suggestions!.**

**Chapter 2 will be up later in the week, maybe tomorrow, maybe in two days. all depends on what mood I'm in for which story I'm writing.**

**~ZZPZ**

**~NZCH**

**~Nomad**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Untitled.**

**Seriously, someone suggest a name.**

**-break-**

He knocked on the doors of the infamous _devil may cry_, He heard a groggy voice say an inaudible response to the abrupt knocking.

A few seconds later the door opened and a young lady let Vergil in.

"Dante will be back in a few minutes, He just got up."she said, she was wearing a simple outfit, jeans and a T-Shirt to be exact. she had nice amber hair, it was waist length, Her eyes were a solid, stormy gray, she had looked to be in her earlier 20's, possibly 21. She asked him to come in, Vergil nodded.

"If I may ask, what is your affiliation with Dante?."she asked as she escorted him to a couch, he sat, looking up at her.

"Brother..."He said as she nodded.

"He said he would be visiting a grave, Didn't expect it to be moving."She said as she knocked on a door behind the front desk, Pizza boxes littered the top, While only a computer and phone had a clear space. Dante came out a few.

**(Authors Note: I'm putting a small gap between the time of DMC3 and DMC4 by maybe... 2 years?, only to help with the story.)  
**

"Vergil...What...I haven't seen you in 2 and a half years..."Dante said astonished as he asked the young women to leave them to talk, she agreed as she walked up the stares and went into another room. Dante looked hurt, He could see it in his eyes, but Dante focused on the more important things. He sat in the chair opposite Vergil.

"It's really been Two years."Vergil said as he rubbed his head. Dante rubbed the ghostly scar on his hand where Vergil cut him that one day. Dante sighed.

"I'm not attacking you because I promised I would get you back, I didn't want you to be in that void forever. but I had been lead to...To think...that I would never see you again."Dante said as Vergil shook his head.

"I don't know how, but i escaped. I found an Ancient demon in that void, it had been searching for a millennial according to her memories."Vergil said as Dante smirked.

"What abandoned ol' dads weapon?."Dante said jokingly.

"I lost it in that Abyss"Vergil said as Dante chuckled.

"Well I guess We'll have to find it, But first, I need your help on a mission. This one requires something more into your expertise."Dante said as he rested his leg on the coffee table. Vergil leaned in closely.

"I have nothing else to do...what exactly do you need me to _do_ exactly?."Vergil asked as Dante got up from the chair and picked up a book, some glyphs and symbols on the cover glowed a bright shade of green, but only faintly. he handed it to Vergil.

"Breaking a seal, I need to break a seal to enter into this big forest where there are hell gates. But that's not the worst part. I need you to break the seal and then help me get into the town of Fortune. There is some funny business going on there."Dante said as Vergil opened the book and hit eyes scanned the page, and then flipped another. but he closed the book.

"elementary grade seals...alright, but on one condition."Vergil asked, and Dante acknowledged.

"Help me find someone in this city. When do we need to leave."Vergil asked, Dante had been contemplating that for a long time.

"About One weeks, I sent out a couple of Devil arms to be traded and so i could get some cash."Dante said as Vergil stood and walked to the door, Dante close behind him, Flinging his red trench coat over his shoulder.

"Then lets Rock!."

**-break-**

Dante and Vergil had found there way to a small bar. Vergil walked in first. Though the place was Barren, but it was still open. They heard a women fussing over something in the kitchen. She came out a moment later, and quickly added a smile to her face.

"Is May here?."he asked as the women frowned.

"Sorry, She moved somewhere a year ago...Something about a son."She said as Vergil Nodded, She let them take a seat and talk. They took a boot by a window, allowing for them to order drinks and food.

"Me and Amber have come here sometimes...When we work late and need food."Dante said as Vergil looked at his brother.

"Not again, Dante."Vergil said as his brother chuckled."I can't help it. I'm a lady killer."Dante said.

"Literally."Vergil said again as they both chuckled.

"It's nice to be back."

**-break-**

**here is a quick chapter, Next chapter however, I'll make it more...lengthy. I don't have much time right now, Paintball is taking up _allot _of my time. Anyways, see you next chapter.**

**Seriously, SOMEONE SUGGEST A NAME!.**

**Peace.**

**~ZZPZ**

**~NZCH**

**~Nomad**


	3. DISCLAIMER OF HIATUS

**DO NOT ASK FOR AN UPDATE ON THIS STORY. **

**It is on hiatus because I need to work on stories I've already begun before this one.**

**I am sorry for the inconvenience, this story will resume in late 2013 or earlier, until i can finish all other stories I've had my mind on.**

**~ZZPZ  
~NZCH  
~Nomad  
Prosper.**


End file.
